wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakka Knight
Dakka Knight is a heavily armored mecha that resembles a knight, a former "Sue Hunter" , supervillain and a joke RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dakka Knight is the OTHER most generically evil guy you will ever find. He used to be a Sue Hunter, but turned evil as he thought being evil was good, so he chose to be evil instead. In terms of his personality, Dakka Knight, is trigger-happy, careless, loves being evil and causing mindless violence and destruction. He prefers fighting with beams as opposed to physical fighting, because screw actual effort, amirite? Just use spam the beam attacks over and over! Dakka Knight is also an overpowered cheater and is sore loser when it comes to losing; in fact, he'll usually make excuses saying he got bored or disinterested in the fight and then leave. History Dakka Knight used to be a Sue Hunter but either sucked at it or became evil himself as he preferred being evil. He can usually be found blowing up stuff for the fun of it, forcing people to fight him and such. Usually though if he meets a stronger opponent or a bunch of opponents facing against him, he still thinks he's on top of the game and cheats, but when he gets the hint that he's losing; he'll pull a cheap OP trick and then flee, because of course. So all in all, watch out for Dakka Knight---not because he's threatening (no, not at all), but avoid him because he is one of the biggest and cheapest cheaters our there that is. Abilities & Weapons * Sonic Speed: Dakka Knight can go to really, really, REALLY sonic speeds. * Heavy Metal Armor: '''Dakka Knight is very, heavily armored; making him super stronk. * '''Death Laser Lance: Dakka Knight can fire out powerful red-colored lasers from his lance that he carries. It's supposed to be deal major damage, buuuuuuut that's doubtful. It can also be used like an actual lance into battle, of course. * Machine Guns: '''Dakka Knight has hidden machine guns hidden in his arms, legs, chest and rear that he can use to fire dozens of bullets out from. * '''Anti-Matter Grenades: '''Dakka Knight can fire out anti-matter grenades against his foes for the win! * '''Absorption: '''Dakka Knight can absorb his foes that way HE CAN BE THE STRONGEST. * '''Disable Wave: Dakka Knigth can fire an EMP-wave esque attack that can disable his opponents powers or weapons for a while, so he can attack them while their out. * Annoyance Inducement: Dakka Knight likes to annoy his combatants while fighting them and is a major pain to deal with. * Spam Attack: Dakka Knight can fire a barrage of lasers from his eyes that he can fire a stupid fast amount of lasers that he spams over and over. * Giant Nuke: If Dakka Knight is starting to lose or is getting his butt kicked, Dakka Knight will then fire a nuke out from his chest, mean't to take out everyone and everything except himself, somehow. Weaknesses * Low Intellect: Dakka Knight isn't very bright and doesn't plan on his attacks at all, as he expects himself to win, which goes about as well as you think it does. * Sore Loser: Dakka Knight is a sore loser, so if he's losing he'll either pull some stupid cheap trick or flee the battle right away. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Chaos Dislikes * Justice Trivia * Dakka Knight is a parody of many Ceoxal villains, as well as being a parody of Sue Hunters and "heroes"-turned evil. * Dakka Knight was originally going to be named "More Dakka" or "Dakka Dakka Dakka". Category:Joke Characters Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Shit Villains